


Red Leader's Mermaid

by dorksandoodles



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: EddTord - Freeform, Eddsworld - Freeform, M/M, Mermaid! Edd, Might add others later idk, Red Leader, mermaid au, tordedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorksandoodles/pseuds/dorksandoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Leader is sitting in his office, minding his own business, until his two best soldiers, Paul and Patryk, come to tell him about something they caught in the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Leader's Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> People enjoyed the idea I had on tumblr, so here I am writing it. Woop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord and Edd meet.  
> Also there's a mention of some nasty parts at the end :)

Red Leader, mostly known as Tord, as sitting in his office. He was relaxing, going through his 90GB of hentai he had. Today had been boring. He sent his soldiers out to sea to find some ship wrecked things, and hasn't gotten a call or anything since he's done so. Did he care if they died or something? No. He didn't care at all. All of these soldiers were stupid, but useful. He didn't care about anything, or anyone. Well, he _did_ care about his 90GB of hentai, cola, and bacon. He also slightly cared for his two main soldiers, Paul and Patryk.

Speak of the devils, they knocked on his door. "What is it?" Red Leader asked, and watched as his door opened. The two men were sweaty, and out of breath. Disgusting.

"S-Sir..We..found something!" Patryk said, and looked at Paul, who seemed to have caught his breath and was standing up straight.

"We found what seems to be a mermaid, merman? A human being with a dolphin, or fish, like tail." Paul said, and Red Leader got up. He followed the two to where a giant tank of water was. He was going to put sharks in it, but having a mermaid would be way cooler. Red Leader went over to the tank, then pressed his hand against it. The water wasn't that clear, weird. Was the mermaid oka-

A hand pressed up against Tord's with a slight _bang_ on the glass. He looked and saw what his soldiers were talking about. It was a merman, with a green tail. He had brown hair, and big, beautiful green eyes. Yeah, they were beautiful. They were also scared. Before Tord could do anything, he saw the merman swim away in fright, and then realized something.

He did have sharks in the tank.

Red Leader quickly ran up the steps to the top of the tank, and opened it quickly, despite it's heaviness. The merman looked at him, and Tord reached a hand out. The merman looked confused, then let out a yelp as Tord grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Now it rested in his lap, and smiled weakly at Tord. "T-Thank you.." The merman spoke, and Tord nodded. He closed the tank, and quickly had his soldiers go to his private bathroom to fill up the tub. Tord noticed a cut on the merman's back, and took him to the said tub a sentence back. Once it was in the tank, Tord quickly found some bandage and wrapped the merman up.

"Red Leader, do you need anything else?" Paul asked, and Tord nodded.

"Leave me alone to be with the merman." Tord said, and Paul nodded. The soldiers left, and Tord looked at the merman, who was looking back at him. "So, do you have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Edd.." The mer- er, Edd, sounded a bit scared, and Tord chuckled.

"No need to be scared, Edd, you're safe here with me." Tord said, and pet Edd's hair. Edd leaned into the touch, causing Tord to blush lightly.

"Do you have a name? Other than 'Red Leader'?" Edd asked, and Tord nodded.

"Yeah, it's Tord. If you're wondering why I'm called 'Red Leader,' it's because I own an army, the Red army." Tord wanted to seem cool in front of the half-human/half-fish hybrid, and it seemed to be working. Edd looked like he had stars in his eyes.

"Oooh! That's neat! This..what was it called?" Edd pointed at the tub.

"It's a tub."

"Right! Tub. This tub is kinda cramped..Also! Thanks from saving me from the shark, they don't normally attack me, but I guess from the cut I got from those guys.."

"Those guys?"

"Yeah! The ones with the big eyebrows and long bangs that kind of look like bird wings!" Edd described, and Tord laughed quietly. This thing was really dorky, and not to mention cute. This reminded him of a hentai he watched once. Some guy took in a mermaid, and they banged. How? Tord didn't quite remember, but.. "Hey, what's it like having..legs? I think that's what their called."

Tord pointed to his leg, and Edd nodded. "Oh, it's alright. I mean, I can walk around a lot, but that gets tiring. What's it like having a tail?" Tord asked, pointing to Edd's tail. "And, uh, can I touch it?"

"Y..Yeah, I guess you can touch it, and it's nice! I mean, if I'm in a large body of water it is, other wise it kind of sucks." Edd told him, and Tord pet the merman's tail. Edd let out a little noise, which startled Tord a bit. "My tail is, uh, kind of sensitive, at least to me." Tord nodded and pulled his hand away, then thought for a bit.

"Hey, what if I said I could give you legs?" Tord asked, and Edd's eyes went wide.

"R-Really?"

"Mhm, you see, I'm an inventor, and I've made plenty of things. Hell, I've even created a monster by injecting somebody with a...never mind about that. But, I think I can manage to get you a pair of legs, how does that sound?" 

"That sounds super duper cool!" Edd had a wide smile on his face, Tord found it adorable. He just found Edd adorable. He was going to give this boy, who was probably around his age in human years, a pair of legs. But he could run away, he could go out and find somebody to love. Tord nodded, then held up a finger.

"Yeah, and I'll do it, but on one condition.." Tord said, and Edd nodded.

"A-Anything!"

"Marry me."

"Ma- what?"

"I said, marry me." Tord looked at Edd, who looked at his tail.

"I've only known you for a few minutes and you're already asking to marry me? Is this how humans normally have romance?"

"No, not really. But, I just, don't want you going off anywhere, and what's a better way to keep you put than to have you marry me?" Tord said, and Edd hugged his tail. "But, don't worry. I'm not one to love, but I will do my best to love you with all my heart."

"I..I don't know."

"We can do the surgery any time you want. You can even ask 5 years later from now, and I'll do it still."

Edd pushed himself up a bit on the tub, and wrapped his arms around Tord's neck. "You're the nicest human I've ever met." Edd said, and kissed Tord's cheek. "I'll think about marrying you..but I believe that we both have to love each other a lot to marry, right?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I love you a lot. But time will make me love your cute little face more.." Tord stroked Edd's cheek, causing the merman to blush. Edd looked at his tail, then looked at Tord. Edd smiled and nodded, then sat on the edge of the tub, the end of his tail still in the water. Tord was sitting on a stool, and was the perfect height for Edd. Edd had his arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek over and over again.

"So, I'll take that you'll want to do it?" Tord asked, and Edd nodded.

"Give me a week, and..I hope I'll love you back. I-I honestly think you're attractive, but love is more than just liking a persons looks. Love is loving everything about the person."

"I love everything about you so far, now, tell me, are there anymore of your kind?" Tord asked. Edd's happy expression faded away quickly, and Edd began to tear up.

"N-No..they've.." Tord pet Edd's hair, and was praying that he didn't cry.

But, he did. Edd started to cry big, blubbery, tears, and hugged the Norwegian. Tord hugged him back, and rubbed his back. "T-They're all dead..s-some got taken away, b-but I bet they're dead..My friends Matt and Tom managed to hide me away from all the hunters, but.." Tord kissed Edd's forehead, and tried his best to calm him down. "T-They got taken away.."

"Hey, Edd, shh..It's okay. Your friends, they were taken away, right? I'll try my hardest to find them for you." Tord said, and Edd looked at him with wide eyes. Edd smiled weakly, and kissed Tord's cheek.

"I-I changed my mind.."

"Hmm..?"

"Give me a day." Tord smiled, and pecked Edd on the lips. Edd smiled, and Tord wiped the tears away from Edd's cheeks. Edd held Tord's hand, and looked up at him. Tord looked like he really wanted to touch his tail, and Edd took Tord's hand. Edd moved Tord's hand onto his tail, and watched Tord move his hand up and down.

"It feels so..odd." Tord said, and moved his hand up a bit. "Say, Edd, how do you mermaids, well, mate?" Tord asked, and Edd blushed lightly.

"U-Um..well, we all have what you and females have, no matter what gender. Um, and the females are the only one's who can get pregnant, at least that's what I think. But uh, I can show you them if you want.." Edd said, and watched as Tord's face went from a light pink to a bright red. Then, Tord passed out.


End file.
